Dark Truth
by Royal Court Jester
Summary: songfic! or some kind of songfic, anyway is related to "the smile that lurks in the dark" not Takumi no pairings really, well maybe Kouichi and an OC but you should read it anyway! rated M for violence and blood


**A/N: okay people, remember "the smile that lurks in the dark"? No? Then you should read it because you may not understand this songfic about Kouichi, this is not a Takumi fic (sorry guys)**

**but it's like a preview or something between "the smile that lurks in the dark" and the second part which is not yet written, hopefully comes in October, well enough! Read! It's like a one-shot songfic thing I don't' know how to explain it.**

**BTW the story is not directly taking the lyrics is more like the meaning of the song**

**disclaimer: don't own Digimon (look at my profile for the complete disclaimer)  
**

**Sad but True/Metallica**

it's been a month since my brother died at hands of Takuya, I can't blame him he don't know, the problem is I knew it before all this shit happened, I mean I knew he was up to something, why I don't say nothing!? My father started this and Kouji followed his steps, I realized that too late,

_Hey  
I´'m your life  
I'm the one who takes you there  
Hey  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who cares  
They  
They betray  
I'm your only true friend now  
They  
They'll betray  
I'm forever there _

I awake in my room at the 4 of morning, I don't even remember I got to sleep, last I remember I was watching T.V., but what is this feeling, I feel my clothes wet **Kouichi stands up and turn the lights on and stare at his clothes** what the hell!? This is...blood, but I'm not...injured that means this is someone else's blood! But from who? **He felt something in the pocket of the shirt and took it** Melissa? Who the hell is Melissa? And why I have her ID?

_What you don't remember?_

Who said that!?

_I'm very sad Kouichi you don't recognize your brother's voice?_

Kouji!? Where are brother?

_turn around brother..._

**and Kouichi do so**

_I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you cant feel  
Sad but true_

_I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know its sad but true _

b-b-brother! I thought you were-

_DEAD!? Yes I am brother but I have return to you_

no! that's imposs-

_impossible? No brother it's not impossible as you can see I'm in front of you_

no...it's not true I'm just tired"**then Kouji punched his brother in the face letting some blood came out from his nose**

_that was real isn't?_

H-h-how could this be? Brother! I'm sorry for doubting about you, tell me brother what you have return?

_I've come to finish the work brother but I need your help, well you've already helped me a while ago_

I can't remember Kouji, how I help you?

_You just lead me to an evil woman, Melissa I think that was her name, don't you remember? Well in that case I'll just tell you she did bad things and deserved to die_

what!? You killed her!?

_WE killed her_

no, I can't kill anybody, I would remember

_don't worry you just let go with all the thrill that you were like in a trance, believe me you really enjoyed killing her, don't be afraid brother we're just making the right thing to this world_

the right thing...?

_yes Kouichi, we did a good thing today, but for now go back to sleep in few hours you'll have to attend to your new university, good luck and don't let anyone pick on you_

yes brother, it's good to see you again....night....

_You  
You're my mask  
You're my cover, my shelter  
You  
You're my mask  
You're the one who's blamed  
Do  
Do my work  
Do my dirty work, scapegoat  
Do  
Do my deeds  
For you're the one who's shamed _

**in the morning Kouichi goes to his new university, after his brother incident no one looks him with nice eyes anymore, just his friend Takuya and Zoe but, he couldn't take the pressure of the other students and decide to change from school, that doesn't change too much but it seems that no one know who he was neither his brother just the Teachers know but of course they'll not gonna say that to the other students.**

**Kouichi was walking to his locker and he bumped with a dark haired girl, blue eyed and white skin**

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention"- he apologized

"it's okay, it happens, is this your locker?"- she smiled at him

"y-yeah...I was about to open it"- he said, nervously but he don't know why either, maybe the girl was too gorgeous for him

she chuckled a little noticing Kouichi's face was flushing, "well my locker is next to yours but you are in the middle I'm afraid" she said

"oh, I'm sorry"- Kouichi apologized again

"it's okay, name's Sarah what is yours?" Sarah asked

"K-Kouichi!" he answer

"okay K-Kouichi! See you around!" she said and left to her classroom

"s-see ya!" he waved his hand

"_that's a nice girl brother, you should hang out with her some day" Kouji_

"Kouji! I didn't notice you where you've been? Kouichi

"_oh I just arrived, but don't tell anyone I'm seeing you that can cause you trouble" Kouji_

"not even Takuya and Zoe?" Kouichi

"_specially Takuya and Zoe, okay bro? Kouji_

"yes Kouji I promise" Kouichi

**then another voice interrupted**

"hey idiot! Who do you think you are talking to Sarah!" a big, hulking blond man yelled at Kouichi

"e-excuse me?" Kouichi

"don't talk to her again or I'll kill you" saying that he slammed Kouichi to the wall and walk away "my name is Gerry in case you want some fight!"

**Kouji help to stand his brother**

"_patience brother I can feel our blood lust, but be patient, you go to class I need to do something ok?"_

"okay bro see ya later" Kouichi said

**moments later Gerry was taking a leak at the restroom when Kouichi enters with a strange face it was hard to say if he was angry or just being serious**

"wanna fight or just want to suck my dick?" Gerry teased

"_don't mess...with my brother!"Kouji said stabbing a pen in the left eye of Gerry_

Gerry scream in pain, squirming in the floor, a lot of blood pouring from his eye

"_you make a lot of noise...DIE!" Kouji said stomping his foot in Gerry's face making the pen stuck more deep in his head killing him._

Kouji's eyes change, he has left the place then Kouichi came in to just when he saw his brother leave the rest room, Kouichi froze when he saw the body of Gerry, the only think he could do was run, he left the university and went to his home

_I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true_

_I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true,sad but true_

_I'm your dream,  
I'm your eyes,  
I'm your pain_

_I'm your dream  
I'm your eyes  
I'm your pain_

_You know it's sad but true _

"what the hell happened!?" Kouichi

"_what do you mean?" Kouji_

"I know you did it Kouji! But why? He was evil too!?" Kouichi

"_not now, but in the future he could be a problem for...Sarah you know" Kouji_

"how he could be a problem?" Kouichi

"_that guy was very jealous when you talk to her, what if you keep talking to her and he misunderstand it?hm? She could suffer the consequences for that idiot, but don't worry bro the problem is solved" Kouji_

"I-I-I guess you're right, she's not gonna be with that idiot anymore, I suppose I own you one bro" Kouichi

"_nah don't mention it, that's why I'm here, to help my brother" Kouji_

"what now? Why should I say if someone ask about it?"Kouichi

"_you don't know what happened isn't? That's what you'll tell them" Kouji_

_Hate, I'm your hate  
I'm your hate when you want love  
Pay, Pay the price  
Pay for nothing's fair_

_Hey, I'm your life  
I'm the one who took you there  
Hey, I'm your life  
And I no longer care_

_I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true _

**the next day, everybody was talking about the mysterious murder of Gerry, Sarah was nowhere to be found, Kouichi decided to ask a Teacher if they know something**

"excuse me, Mr. Abernathy?" Kouichi

"yes? What can I do for you Kouichi?"Mr. Abernathy

"do you know where is Sarah?" Kouichi

"she's in her house I think, Gerry was her brother didn't you know?" Mr. Abernathy

Kouichi froze realizing that Gerry wasn't her boyfriend just an overprotective brother

"are you okay Kouichi?" Mr. Abernathy

"y-yes sir, I just want to know to pay respects to her" Kouichi

**Mr. Abernathy gave Kouichi the direction of Sarah's home and went to it but in the way to her home...**

"_hey Kouichi! Where are you going?"Kouji_

"shut up, he wasn't her boyfriend and you killed him!" Kouichi

"_pff..and what? H_e _would be still bothering you or slamming you to the walls if weren't for me" Kouji _

"that's not important anymore, I-I will tell the police you did it!" Kouichi

"_whoa! Hang in there buddy, do you realize what are you doing? I'm your brother you can't do that to me!" Kouji_

"just watch me" Kouichi

"_then you're going to the jail too!"Kouji_

"what do you mean? I didn't do it!" Kouichi

"_think hard brother...I didn't take your pen from your backpack and still it was in Gerry's eye" Kouji_

"no...I-I didn't-" Kouichi

"_yes you did! Yes you DID! Now...turn back to the girl house and pay your respects to her" Kouji_

"yes...that's what I'll do brother"

_I'm your truth, telling lies  
I'm your reasoned alibis  
I'm inside open your eyes  
I'm you_

_Sad but true _

**A/N: that was crazy! In case you don't understand it...Kouichi is nuts, Kouji is dead and will stay dead, all is in Kouichi's twisted mind (like me ^_^) Kouji never manifest himself or return from the death. Now why the song well because that song practically means that, the evil inside everyone or in this case Kouichi's inside and because I like this song and inspired me. this is not a Takumi story is just a part from one, no need to add it to any C2 unless you want of course, I have a poll so vote! vote! you have until October to vote!  
**

**Review! Please...and once again this is like something between part 1 and part 2 (part two comes in October hopefully) thanks and blood for all! I mean cookies for all! Cookies covered in blood! LOL  
**


End file.
